When the Last Snow Falls
by Hana2328
Summary: There's mysterious murders happening in South Park along with a new girl that just happens to be Kenny's neighbor. Can the guys figure out what's doing it? Can Kenny keep his emotions under wraps? M for Violence, Gore, Language and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own south park. That honor goes to Matt and Trey. Please RxR! :)

* * *

><p>The snow fell silently around 4 teens who were standing underneath a worn out, rusted bus sign. They were crowded around a newspaper talking silently to one another.<p>

"Wow…a murder in South Park…how original" Cartman stated nonchalantly

"Yeah, the guys throat was ripped out…it was probably a pack of wolves or something" Stan replied standing up away from the paper. Kenny folded up the paper and tucked it away in his backpack as the bus rumbled to a stop in front of them. As soon as they were on the bus it started to move and they found their favorite seats in the very back.

"What if it's vampires you guys!" Cartman said with a nasally laugh. Kyle looked over and rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't be the first time that something strange and impossible happened here…"

Kyle was right. South Park had been a hotbed for Aliens, Demons, Wars over Canadian comedians, and other unusual things. Oddly enough the rest of the world didn't seem to get the news when all of this went on; it just seemed to stay in their not so quiet little town. Kenny who had stayed silent for pretty much the whole trip just stared out the window at the snow covered buildings they passed as they made their way to the school. He never was really the talkative one in the group; he usually just listened to the insane ramblings of his friends like he did now. Although they were crude they were his best friends and they did make him laugh with some of the shit they said.

"Get off my bus!" Ms. Crabtree's screeching voice rang out in his ears as it snapped him out of his trance. The boys scurried off the bus and crossed the threshold into the school, where they said they're 'laters' and 'see yas' and parted ways to their classes.

* * *

><p>The day went on as uneventfully as it could. The teachers droned on and on, gave the kids homework and sent them on their way home. The boys met back up in lobby and started to immediately bitch about how boring their classes were. They climbed on the bus, took their normal seats and started talking about what they were going to do after school.<p>

"So do you guys want to come over to my house? My mom and dad are going to be gone so we can do whatever we want" Stan told his friends who looked just as excited as he did. They all agreed except for Kenny who had his eyes on the house next to his. They had already come to a stop to find a new family was moving into the rundown two story shack that resembled a house at one time or another. Kenny raised an eyebrow and tapped his other friends. They stopped talking and looked out the window at the family carrying boxes into the monstrosity.

"Hey! You four get off my bus!" Ms. Crabtree's voice rang out over all the other children. The boys jumped and ran off the bus to Kenny's house. It was empty.

"My mom probably went to go get Karen and Kevin…Dad's probably at the bar." Kenny told his friends with a bland voice. They all watched as Kenny disappeared into his room to grab a bag of his things. After he was gone they all ran over to the window to watch the new neighbors carry the last of the boxes in the house. It was then they saw her. She was about their age. She had the perfect hourglass shaped figure and shoulder length raven tresses that were just wavy enough they bounced with each step she took. Her eyes were so dark they looked black and her full lips were a rosy shade of pink, which they couldn't tell if it was lipstick or they were naturally that pink to begin with. The only exception to the girl is that she had dark circles around her eyes and she was so pale she looked sick, other than that, she was a goddess.

Kenny came downstairs and immediately walked over to the window to look at what his friends were staring at. His mouth fell open and he just stared at his new neighbor. The way her long sleeved emerald tunic hugged her in all the right places, her grey leggings were clinging to her long, slender legs made him just want to reach out do…really bad things to her. He shook his head and laughed at his friends so he got their attention.

"Are we going to your house or not?" He asked Stan showing him his packed bag. Stan shook his head and Kyle smiled.

"You should go introduce yourself!" Kenny's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"That doesn't sound like such a good idea, let's just head over to your place" Before he could protest Cartman grabbed him by the arm and swung him out the door landing in a mound of the ice cold snow face first. He looked up to find the girl staring at him and he could feel the blush rushing to his face. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, dusted himself off and walked over to her.

"Hi…I'm uh….Kenny" He said awkwardly holding out his snow covered glove. The girl smiled at him, her lips curling into a seductive smile.

"Hi, I'm Silvia" Her voice seemed to roll off her tongue. It was like music to Kenny's ears. He stared at her for a minute before responding.

"Um… so we're neighbors!" he said flashing a smile at her. She looked around and nodded, responding with a smile and giggle of her own.

"So I'll um…see you around" he said before turning on his heel and walking back to his house. He glared at his friends as he shut the door. They looked at his face and they busted into laughter.

"God Kenny, you're so smooth with the ladies!" Cartman choked out.

"She's going to definitely want to talk to you again!" Stan wheezed as he leaned on Kyle.

"Dude, shut the fuck up, are you going to call your sister to pick us up or not?" Kenny yelled at them. He had a sneaky suspicion that tonight he was not going to hear the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The weekend went as everyone expected. They stayed up all night, played video games, ordered a mass amount of pizza and watched movies until they fell asleep. When they woke up they ate more pizza, played another round or two of Halo and then left Stan to clean up the mess of his house. Kenny always was the one to stay behind to help and Stan was grateful of that because Cartman always left his house looking like it was hit by a tornado.

"That's for helping me clean up Kenny" Stan said looking at Kenny who was folding the blankets they had used to create pallets on the floor. Kenny just smiled and nodded. He never really liked cleaning, but he was the one to do it at his house and when he made a mess somewhere else, he felt the need to help clean it up. After the living room had been picked up, Kenny bid farewell to Stan and started to make his way to his own house, dreading what mess was going to await him there. Was he going to find his father passed out on the floor reeking of alcohol and vomit again? Was his mother going to be locked in her bedroom with his brother and sister in fear of their lives? Kenny never really knew what he was going to go home to. It's not that Kenny's dad was a bad guy. He was only bad when he was drunk, but that was about ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent was when he waking up or when he was actually spending some time with his family, then he was a good dad. He laughed and played with Karen and joked with his brother Kevin. He openly showed his affection for his mother Carol and was a gentleman to her as well.

As Kenny made his way across town he stopped as he saw a familiar pale figure standing in front of one of the only furniture stores in town. His heart immediately jumped into his throat and he started to contemplate going over and saying hi, but he decided she probably didn't want to talk to a poor kid like him. Although he wondered what she was doing living in the bad part of town when she obviously didn't look in the least bit as such. He was about to pass her when she turned and smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat.

"Hi…Kenny was it?" She asked in that sultry voice of hers.

"Yeah, how's South Park treating you?" He asked trying to spark up some sort of conversation so he didn't just stand there like an idiot.

"It's treating me well." She told him. She tucked a lock of that silky hair behind her ear and smiled at him. This time she was wearing lipstick, but it was a hot pink color that made her lips pop. He swallowed hard.

"That's good. So uh, what're you and your dad doing?" he asked as he motioned towards the man that was staring at them from outside. She turned and looked back at the man through the glass and nodded.

"Him? That's not my dad. That's my uncle. My mother and father were killed in an assault on my town." She said sadly as she looked back at Kenny. He felt his heart drop and he felt like a jerk.

"Oh, Jesus I'm sorry. I did-" but she cut him off.

"It's okay. I get that a lot and it doesn't really hurt anymore…they died a couple years ago and ever since I've been moving around with my uncle. We finally decided to settle here" She said waving her hand. Kenny just blinked at her.

"Why? Why settle here?" He asked sort of bluntly. He was immediately regretting asking in such a harsh tone. All Silvia did was laugh and smile at him, which made his heart beat faster.

"I don't know honestly. My uncle saw it on the map and just went for it I guess. He works from home and so I guess he just wanted a change of scenery." Kenny nodded and felt drawn to her even more for her honesty. They both were interrupted by the bell jingling over the door as her uncle stepped out and motioned for her to leave. Silvia smiled at Kenny and put her hand on his arm and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'll see you later Kenny." She started to walk away when he took a step forward.

"We should hang out sometime!" He yelled, a little bit louder then he wanted to, but was even more shocked when she turned around, those perfect lips curving into an even more seductive smile if possible.

"I would like that" And with that, they were gone. Kenny didn't know what just happened, but he felt like he was drunk. His heart had been racing, and his blood had all gone to his head. He turned and started walking home, with a smile plastered on his face from his encounter with his new neighbor, no, new friend. He walked the three miles to his house and paused at the door, the smile faltering for a split second before he walked in. Yep, he was right. His dad was passed out on the floor, smelling of whisky and bile, his siblings and mom were nowhere to be found and it looked like he had started throwing furniture again. He sighed and pulled off his signature orange hoodie and threw it over the cheap couch before attending to his father.

After he was sure his dad was going to be okay on the couch and everything was picked up and in its place, he walked up the stairs and knocked on his mother's door.

"Mom? I'm home…" He said softly. He stood at the door until there was a click and his mother stood there. Her shirt was ripped and a bruise had formed on her left cheek. All sense of satisfaction he had from talking to Silvia was gone as it was replaced with disgust. Disgust for himself for not being home to protect them and disgust for his dad being the way he was, but mainly for him not being there last night.

"I'm sorry mom." He said sadly but his mother just shook her head. He took her by the hand and led her into the bathroom so she could clean herself up while he checked on his siblings.

Karen and Kevin were asleep sprawled out on the bed. He moved over to the edge of the bed and looked down at them. Kevin had a black eye and Karen had a bruise on her upper arm, but other than that they were unscathed. His little brother had started hitting his rebellious stage and thought that he could start standing up to their father. He was going to find out really quickly that he couldn't. He had tried multiple times, and died every time. That was a one problem that Kenny had that he couldn't seem to get rid of. He was practically immortal. He didn't know why, and neither did his family, but every time he died, he would wake up the next day perfectly fine. He stopped and looked at the door to make sure he could still hear the water from the shower. He pulled the covers up over the two sleeping figures and made his way to his own bedroom, knowing that in a couple hours he would wake up to his dad vomiting and asking for another beer.

* * *

><p>Kenny was woken up by his mother shaking him from his slumber. She looked aggravated.<p>

"Kenny McCormick, Do you know that it is six thirty!" She screeched. He blinked lazily at her, utterly confused.

"Yeah…is dinner ready?" He asked, still in a sleepy stupor. This earned an even harsher glare from the redhead standing over him.

"No Kenny, you missed dinner, in fact you missed yesterday. You've got thirty minutes before school starts! Now get up!" She hissed before slamming his bedroom door. Kenny's eyes went wide before he started rushing around his room, gathering semi clean clothes to throw on and the homework he didn't do. He rushed out the door without eating and made it to the bus stop just in time for him to hop on. Completely out of breath he sat down next to his friends who were staring at him.

"Dude, why're you late?" Kyle asked looking at the completely out of breath Kenny. Kenny just shook his head and leaned back, trying to gather as much air as possible.

"He's poor guys, just ignore him" Cartman told them as he laughed at Kenny's expense. Kenny shot him a glare and Stan shook his head.

They arrived at school and went their separate ways as normal. The day droned on and by the time lunch rolled around, Kenny's stomach had been in an uproar. Kyle, Stan, Carman and Kenny met in front of the cafeteria. They were about to make their way in when a bunch of hoots and hollers came from down the hall. They turned to see Silvia walking down the hall with a backpack. She was getting cat calls from every which way and the girls were glaring daggers of jealousy her way. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing an off the shoulder red shirt with black khaki leggings with a short ruffled skirt thrown over that. Her black heels that she was wearing clacked on the linoleum each time she took a step, which just drew more attention to her. Kenny was sure she was going to walk right past him, but to her surprise she stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Hello Kenny" She looked at Kyle, Stan and Carman "And you are Kenny's friends?" She asked before glancing back at Kenny. The only thing she got from the others was stares. Kenny smiled at her and motioned with his hand.

"Yeah, that's Kyle, Stan and Fatass." He said crudely. Cartman glared.

"Hey! I'm not fat, I'm big boned! What's with the slut?" He asked motioning to Silvia who cocked her head at him with the most indignant glare. She then turned her attention towards Kyle and Stan and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked behind her and then looked at Kenny. "Could I walk with you to lunch? It seems I've been drawing some unwanted attention to myself" she said slightly looking over her shoulder again. Kenny's face brightened and his heart sped up, he nodded and grabbed the handle of the door pulling it open for her. Cartman pushed past her and laughed cruelly as she stumbled into the cafeteria. Kenny grabbed her waist to steady her then slung his hands back realizing what he did.

"I didn't mean to! I was just trying to help! Sorry!" He blurted out rather fast. His hands conveniently found the draw strings to his hood and he pulled hard so he could barely see out of the tiny hole that now covered his face. She stood up and just smiled taking his arm in hers and guided him into the lunch line with her. He blushed but then realized he had forgotten the little bit of lunch money he had when he raced out of his house.

"Uh…No, I don't have any money" he explained lightly pulling away from her. She pulled him closer.

"Then I'll pay for you. You've been nothing but nice to me, I have to repay you somehow" Kenny just blinked at her and followed her to the lunch line where Chef greeted them.

"Hello children!"

"Hey Chef" they all replied simultaneously. Chef looked them over and then looked at Silvia who just smiled.

"Oh, who's this pretty young thing?" he asked. She smiled sweetly at him.

"My name's Silvia. I just moved next door to Kenny." She stated, she gave a quick smile to Kenny before looking back to Chef. "I'm guessing you guys are close" Chef just replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, Chef is kind of like our uncle." Kyle told her.

"Yeah, our black uncle" Stated Cartman blatantly. Everybody just looked at him with shaking heads and disapproving stares.

"Get whatever you want Kenny" Silvia smiled softly at Kenny. He felt his stomach do flips and then he nodded. She watched him get a plain ham and cheese sandwich, milk and a bag of chips. When he looked at her, she just shook her head and handed the tray back to Chef.

"Fill up the plate with food you know he likes please" She asked with a stern voice. Kenny just stared at her.

"I'm fine. Really"

"Kenny, I'm sure you wear that orange hoodie all the time for a reason. You live in the poor part of town and I'm sure you're too good a person to ask for much." She told him with a kind tone. Chef stared for a minute before fulfilling her request.

"Here ya go Kenny" Chef handed Kenny the tray piled with food. He stared at it for a minute before looking at Silvia walking down the line ahead of him. He followed her to the register where she paid for both trays. She followed the boys back to their table and before she sat down Cartman stopped her.

"Whoa. What're you doing?" He asked. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Sitting down." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Uh. We don't allow whores at our table." He told her crossing his arms. Stan glared.

"Cartman, Wendy and BeBe sit here!" Stan pointed to the girl sitting next to him and the girl sitting next to Kyle. Cartman looked at him surprised.

"Hey! Didn't I say no sluts! Go away!" He yelled at them. Wendy and Bebe glared at him but stayed seated. Kenny just laughed.

"You should just ignore him. Nobody really likes him because he's a fat piece of shit. Come on, you can sit next to me" Kenny patted the seat next to him and Silvia smiled. Cartman glared.

"You're going to catch the poor if you sit next to him"

"Are you mentally retarded?" Silvia asked him, now officially annoyed. Everybody started snickering and laughing. Cartman glared but didn't say anything else.

Lunch started out successfully before Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Jimmy and Timmy joined the table. They all flocked to Silvia to ask her about when she moved here, what her interests were and to barrage her with general questions about her life. She answered all that she could except certain questions she tended to shy away from, which were mainly the ones about her family and where she came from. The questions were incessant until Butters came rushing into the cafeteria. He threw a newspaper at the middle of the table and looked terrified.

"There was another murder you guys!" He said rather loudly.

"Yeah so?" Cartman asked sluggishly.

"Well…what if something weird starts happening again, like aliens or werewolves or something" he asked with a terrified squeak. Everybody just shook their heads.

"If it happens, it happens." Kyle told butters "when it does we'll take care of it like we always do"

"Kenny doesn't care. He can't die!" Everybody laughed at Kenny's expense. Kenny felt like dying right there. It's true that he couldn't die, but he didn't want Silvia to know. She was normal from what he could tell, and now that she knew he couldn't die she would think he was a freak. She would never talk to him again. He looked at her. She looked confused.

"What do you mean 'you can't die'?" She asked, her piercing crystal blue eyes seemed to look into his soul.

"Well…I can't die. I've died on multiple occasions and…Well the next morning I wake up without a scratch on me." He told her cautiously. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Except that time you spent the week in hell." Cartman added. Kenny glared at him for possibly making matters worse. Silvia chuckled behind him and they all turned to look at her.

"Okay, well I'm over five hundred years old." She said with a slight sarcastic tone. Kenny was kind of relieved to hear that she thought it was a joke, but the underlying worry was still there. What would she think when she realized that it wasn't a joke? What would she think then?

Lunch went by quickly after that. Silvia talked to everyone and then went on her way to class. The rest of them split up and went their way as well. The bus ride home was quick and when Kenny and Silvia got off they just looked at each other. Kenny felt lost. He didn't know what she thought of him now, or his friends for that matter, nonetheless, she gave him that sexy smile.

"So, Do you and your family want to come over for dinner tonight? " She asked politely. He was stunned. No girl, no person for that matter ever invited him and his family over for dinner. He didn't know how to answer her question.

"Um, I can ask?" That's all he really could do, was ask.

"Well, if you can, be over to my house at six. I start dinner around four thirty." She smiled and gave him a light hug before walking into her house. Kenny's heart felt like it exploded. It had only been three days since she had moved here, but in that time she had captivated him like no other girl could. He was on cloud nine .


End file.
